


Snuggles

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [20]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, I have no idea why these are getting shorter, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hot Chocolate in Front of a Warm Fire</p><p>Summary: Mark just want snuggles in front of the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Nothing but fluff. I don't even think there is a bit of plot to this one XD Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for everyone that has commented on the 25 days so far. That has really kept me going with these and I do try my best to answer everyone who comments even if its with a simple thank you and a smiley face but I really do appreciate it guys :D

//x//

Mark sat down on the couch after starting up the fire as Jack walked in with two mugs full of hot chocolate. The Irishman sat down next to Mark, leaning into his side as he pulled up his feet and handed the American one of the mugs. Mark smiled and looped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close as he watched the fire. There was the soft click of claws before Chica was jumping up next Mark to lay her head in his lap. He reached one hand down to stroke the dog's ears as he smiled softly. He couldn't deny how happy he was in this moment, even at something so simple as his dog in his lap or the warm chocolate settling in his stomach or the warmth of his boyfriend against his side. Everything seemed perfect at that moment.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest one yet! Don't know if I should be happy with that or upset XD


End file.
